Hysteria Of War
by Hachibukai
Summary: AU: In an era of war, will it be possible to fall in love? LawxNami!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I am so in love with Law and Nami at the moment, I couldn't stop writing about them! Lol. Anyway, English is my second language and constructive criticisms are always welcome. I would definitely appreciate it if you share your thoughts!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All awesomeness belongs to the great Oda-sensei! Love ya sir!

* * *

 **HYSTERIA OF WAR**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Nami was a very capable girl – that is how most people would describe her.

With how things were in the government, revolution was not a probability any longer. It is now a certainty.

Having a marine mother killed in battle, even though her heart wasn't really into it, she lent all help she could. She volunteered as a nurse for the unfortunate soldiers who were able to come back _so_ injured, they consider _death_ as the only remedy. In a few months' time, she was able to secure the position of the head nurse.

All abled bodied men and some women, so full of promise, now six feet under in places not their homes and possibly forgotten in a year's time. Those who survived wouldn't come back in one piece of course, their self-confidence in shatters.

However, she still tries her best to revive whatever hope they lost in the battleground.

Shortly though, she realized that fighting in the front line wasn't as horrifying as defending a facility full of injured and dying combatants against hundreds of angry insurgents. Shouts of terrors filled her ears. The orange haired nurse found herself trembling in fear behind the cupboard as she peeked at the slightest opening it imparted – just enough for her to see how heartless these mavericks can be.

She caught a glimpse of a man adjusting his white, spotted, furry hat a millimeter, her heart fluttered hard against her chest and she felt all her blood drain as another realization dawned upon her.

His golden eyes were directed to none other than herself.

She gnashed her teeth, closed her eyes and prayed to God she was mistaken.

 _Please._

Unluckily for her though, God had another plan.

An undesirable gentle gust of wind hit her face as the cupboard door flapped open, unraveling a bloody view of the room. Sobs and shouts of her patients and fellow staff became clearer to hear but she decided not to join as she prepared for her own doom.

She always wondered how she will face death again when it approaches. Will she run? Will she cry? Will she finally accept it with open arms?

"Please make it real quick, sir." She spoke, her voice sounded more like a demand rather than a request. Nami felt a freezing hand grip on her wrist – in his fingers sat five letters – _DEATH._

The man pulled her out, her knees wobbling as she controlled her weight.

And she anticipates the blade he carries to slash her neck – an expectation that never came.

"I see your name is Miss Nami." she heard him utter dangerously, his eyes examining the name plate pinned over her chest. She felt his breath lightly fanned against her earlobe causing her body to quiver in distress even more. "Are you the head nurse?"

His tone was cold and unrevealing.

She pursed her lips, tears perilously threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes.

"Yes." She answered, unwavering despite the growing anxiety arising from within the pit of her stomach. "What about it?"

So much for her unnecessary pretense of audacity.

And just then, she felt all dizzy and unsteady, not before she took notice of the injection he seemed to have shot her arm. Alarmed, she turned her body around to face him, panic overwhelming her entire being. She managed to clutch on his black coat as Nami felt all her strength leaving – _betraying_ her. "What did you do?" She choked, her bright chocolate orbs catching his pair of golden eyes.

Her brain froze as she saw a sinister smirk forming on his lips, she finally cries as darkness began to envelope her.

 _He really did it fast and easy, huh?_

.

.

.

"Ah, is she the head nurse Tora-o~?" A familiar voice yelled behind him. The boy grinned toothily, his red cardigan darker with blood not his own and his raven hair disheveled like he just woke up from a long nap. "There's a lot of meat here. You know, I don't want to leave!"

Law resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his comrade's naivety. Instead of responding, he waved a free hand and secured the orange haired lady onto his arms as he walked away. He wished the guy got the gesture though. Sometimes, his ignorance annoys the fuck out of him.

This girl should be able to help them.

In contrast to how the ingenious people thought, the revolutionary army was on the same edge as the government on this war. They struggled to keep their men alive. It's very least likely that medical experts would join their army so they resorted to raiding medical facilities and camps. They would be able to hit two birds with one stone. They have been experiencing shortage in staff and rations so they attack when the other party least expect it.

Considering that the staff in these so called government facility were only volunteers, they were not smart enough not to antagonize his comrades. And so, this caused them their end. Of course, injured soldiers are instinctively killed to lessen the threat if they recover eventually.

The nonconformists always reasoned that these soldiers, if spared today, might be the one to take their life in the future. As twisted as this thinking could be, it still made sense. They were in an era where death is a norm, where one couldn't even remember and didn't even bother to know why they fight or kill. They just do it because the others do it as well.

When the cries of horror died down and cheers and laughter instead erupted amongst them, the revolutionary army abandoned the facility with loots and supplies on hands. But the misery that just occurred remained intact inside the four walls of the building.

Law heaved a deep sigh as he tied the hands of the girl he just captured.

Her unwarranted abduction, however she looks at it, was the one thing that saved her from meeting the Creator today.

* * *

 **R &R onegaishimasu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yay! Thank you! I'm not sure if I could keep this thought-provoking; I really enjoyed writing the first chapter. Lol! Thanks to those who followed, faved and reviewed. My LawxNami heart is about to burst. I actually have 4 plots in mind, two of them already posted. The other two, I'll think about it. I'm on a long vacay (okay, I'm a bum!) at the moment sooo… expect more from me. Once again, English is my second language and constructive criticisms are appreciated. Tell me you thoughts! Review responses are posted at the end of each chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything but the stupid plot. All awesomeness belongs to the great Oda-sensei!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Untold hours had passed, Nami dozed on and off, sometimes unsure at any given time whether she was awake or asleep. Her thoughts were disoriented, not sure where she was. She could only hear the subtle movements of a person inside the room she was in.

 _What happened, again?_

She reflexively wrinkled her eyebrows in thought, forcing her mind to gather enough strength to remember. And just as she wished to summon up the incident that had occurred, indeed, like a water barrage breaking she recalled the horror and instantly regretted digging into the hideous episodes out of her memory.

She sensed her cheeks were damped with tears and her voice slowly coming back as a howl of insanity escaped her dry lips.

And Nami felt those freezing hands again, holding down both of her wrists above her head. She found herself squirming under the heavy weight of a man over her stomach, effortlessly keeping her still.

 _So, she was spared._

Her sight was blurry and moist due to the never ending waterworks that kept on gushing out of her eyes. Anxiousness pumped in her veins so much, it was starting to hurt.

The man above groveled over her head, lethargically closing the distance in between their faces – that much Nami could tell. She still couldn't make out the face of the man though. Her heart raced stupidly fast against her chest, she was scared shitless that he will demoralize her womanhood. He's one of those heartless mavericks after all.

She struggled hard to fight against him, cursing and crying all the same time.

"The least I needed right now is another patient to take care of, Miss Nami."

His voice dripped of venom and it was so sharp she didn't know why she felt so offended. She realized the voice belonged to the same man as before.

She halted as she panted cripplingly, stifling her battle cry and its residues. Nami bit her lower lip and obliged herself to calm down. The few seconds felt like eternity as her vision became somewhat clearer and he meets her petrified gaze with a domineering glare.

 _She gives up._

"You drugged me, sir." She exclaimed, shutting her eyes in disenchantment. "Do you wish for me to suffer first before you kill me?"

If she had opened her eyes sooner, she could have seen the slight amazement that reflected on his golden orbs because as soon as it came, it vanished. An unkind look now manifested over his face.

She couldn't help but become aware with how close their faces were to each other. She silently assessed him. The man is undeniably attractive. If they were not in an era where life is nothing but scrap to some, this could have been a nice love story. His jaws were well-defined it added so much to his feature, the goatee on his chin making him manlier, his eyes so gold it draws her in its own fantasy. The man will definitely make a good leading man in some romance movie. He's making her feel dizzy.

"I took you because I need you alive." He responds darkly, his chilling voice steady, making sure she gets his point across. "I want you to help me take care of _some idiots_ , head nurse Nami."

He released his grasp on her as she instantly claimed her wrists back, tucking it under the white sheets. He held her eyes as he composed himself away from her.

In appeal, she followed him with her senses as she began to push herself up against the head board of the old but still useable hospital bed she was tucked in. She scrutinized the man carefully – he was now wearing a different coat than the last she remembered. He was now clad in a white thin coat and his hat sprawled at the table beside a metal tray of surgical operation tools. He sat at the chair located at her bedside. As he did so, she noticed how his back slouched ever so casually and he picked up a white cloth dragging her sight to the tattoo over his fingers.

"Then," she gulped, mind in conflict if it was okay to ask such question. "Will you keep me alive?"

He hummed a bit, breaking the deafening silence that enveloped the room as she waited for his response. When he looked at her again, she felt naked and unprotected. She was beyond scared stiff. She avoided his expressionless gaze, wishing she did not try her luck to ask. This man can't be trusted anyway. So, any answers he give and whatever that maybe, is like writing a note in the water.

 _Too impossible._

"If you keep _them_ alive, that is."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

After a day or two of being locked up in a windowless room he confined her in, Law finally allowed her to roam around his abode. It wasn't really clear if this was his house or not, but one thing is for sure to Nami – this house had no windows or doors leading to freedom.

It feels stuffy, sometimes too warm and most times too cold.

She hadn't met the patients Law was talking about yet, he hadn't brief her either as to why they needed a head nurse to especially take care of them. Too nervous to roam further than she already reached, she concluded that this haven was just too big for her to explore.

She made her first friend in the form of a raven haired boy who sounds so stupid when he opens his mouth. He shared that his name was Luffy. He was a big glutton, by the way. She learned that the guy was assigned to bring her rations. Somehow, while talking to him, she figured out the doctor's name. The man in topic was elusive but most times, he stays in her room, probably ensuring that she doesn't do any funny business.

She supposed the doctor was a good host. She provides her with everything she needed without her asking. Every so often, she would think she was getting spoiled. He doesn't talk to her much but she enjoys his silent company.

She must be thinking she's beginning to enjoy this. Serving the government for some time, she now realized why they say comfort is the worst enemy. So, she still had to escape, somehow. But she will wait for the right time.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock at the door. "Please come in."

The doctor poked his head inside as he threw a paper bag towards her direction. "I don't know your size so do something about that."

Nami owlishly looked at the man in wonder and drag her eyes to the brown paper bag now on her hands. "Where do you get this?"

"Loots." He responds ineptly as he closed the door shut.

She opened the bag and pulled the clothes in pack. Three dresses of different kind and colors. She tried each piece on and found out all of them were just the right size.

"Liar! You do know my sizes." She shrieked alarmingly.

"Get yourself ready then, I'll bring you to your patients."

She heard him say from the other side of the door.

 _Finally._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 **Review responses:**

Guest, aw thanks! You might know the struggle having English as your second language, yeah? Lol! And me too! I wish my favorite LawNa authors update their stories. It's heart breaking.

Zess, thank you!

Guest, thanks!

PhlematicSmilingGoldSlucker, wooh! Long and unique name you got there! Thank you. You should check out the other LawNa fanfics. There are lots of awesome works out there!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** This chapter is lame but essential to build up the story. Please be patient~ Thanks everyone!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

Corazon rubbed the discolored glass with a rug, eyes squinting in the dim light as he tried to streak off one predominantly stubborn stain. With an unlit cigarette hanging on his mouth, he noticed how the bulbs flickered over his head every so often. He mentally noted to get Ussop fix those soon.

His bar wasn't particularly the nicest in the country but men and women (regardless which side in war) didn't have much choice but to patronize his business. Disregarding the fact that it was the only tavern left to accommodate the lonely days, even nights, much to the combatants' dismay, it was also the _only_ ceasefire zone in all lands. The typical sanctuary in where the reality of war may be suspended.

Of course, brawls were inevitable. Clashes were expected to occur time and time again. Fortunately, he manages to control _his_ patrons when time calls for it. Aside from being blessed with brute strength (except the clumsiness), he was most referred to as the balance, the neutral man, the twofaced monster, the _Peacekeeper_.

Two years after the declaration of war, there came the solely known treaty in between the two parties. The bar was specifically set up as a truce zone by both factions to allow respite from the hostilities of battles. It was _almost_ impossible to get both heads of the groups to sign it but a couple of old influential men from the government and the revolutionaries had made it official.

When he signed up for this, he soon realized it wasn't easy to be neutral. The original Peacekeeper, however, had proven him that he, of all people, should be able to take over. For the sake of his kinship in the government and his friends in the revolutionary army, the agreement would allow him to maintain the relationship with them – be it good or bad, as long as they are alive.

It was selfish of him, he must admit. But he convinced himself that it was a fair exchange.

But then again, when he saw his friends on edge, he could not just stand to look and do nothing. Don't get him wrong, he considered them his friends despite the five to eight years age gap. The only bunch of pain in the ass fighters he bothered to teach proper manners to and had reluctantly grown fond of.

When he learned one of them came back from the battleground missing one eye, he was relieved he survived the ordeal but not until the news of him obtaining a rare brain disease reached his ears.

Rare, in this era, was considered incurable.

Scientifically advanced machines could prolong his life but never cure him. Yet, the corollaries of using these life support machineries had enormously devastated the kid to no end. Being a revolutionary were both mentally and physically demanding – despite the help of some contacts from the high ranks, the guy was still ousted from the army. Casting away all his past efforts and victories just because of one misfortune he had never brought for himself.

Being ousted from the party meant he was being stripped off his rights to use any resources of the revolutionary army. The civilians were not very welcoming either, so where would one go when their side had already refused to provide them refuge?

War, sadly, had truly stripped humanity of benevolence.

And so, Corazon was left with no other choice.

He had to lend aid to the exiled.

In secret, of course.

Being the Peacekeeper, he was, is and will never be allowed to take any side. It did not matter whether the people he lent help to were former navy, a family, former revolutionary, friends, rookies, newly trained soldiers, new blood mavericks – as long as he was helping someone that were once or still associated with either parties, it would automatically be presumed as a violation to the treaty, thus, resulting to termination of the agreement.

He still took the risk.

Because somehow, he hoped, more like he wished rather, that the kids would be able to live through until the war is over.

He kept the injured exiles underground his bar and discreetly did until today.

They were safest in his turf.

There were no airstrikes, no unexpected attacks, complete and brand new medical equipment and machines stolen from good hospitals, generators were ready to keep their life support machines working in the event of power failure and an excellent surgeon to boot – it was almost perfect, if only there were more staff to take care of the patients. But one after another, the nurses and the doctors being brought by his concerned friends were trying to escape – and he would not allow that of course, because a single word against him would result to suspicion, so he kills them. Keeping only one young doctor named Chopper to cover for Law when the latter was needed in the army.

The patients weren't that many. There were only four, actually. However, their cases were _nearly_ the most depressing.

"Sir Corazon,"

The blond man hummed in acknowledgement, eyes still glued on the glass he was hopelessly rubbing for a long time now.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," the hairy man dressed in a jump suit bowed earning him a chuckle from Corazon.

"You are not disturbing me at all, Bepo." The blonde laughed, placing the glass on the counter surface. "We better prepare the place, we will be opening the bar a little earlier today." He instructed.

"About that sir," Bepo hesitated, "I just got a message from Luffy."

Corazon's ears perked up. Luffy was one of his few friends who knew about his classified deeds. "He said Doctor Law will be coming today, with a head nurse."

The older man blinked, "But I thought he would not be able to bring staff these days because the army is a priority." The revolutionaries shared the same predicament. They had been raiding hospitals, camps and medical facilities for two weeks now trying to recruit staff for their selves. So it was a surprise that Law was able to sneak out one unfortunate soul to take care of the idiots downstairs.

"I heard _they_ planned it ahead of time and aimed for the head nurse." Bepo retorted as he sat in the stool, propping his elbows against the counter. "Luffy and the others had to knock down a few revolutionaries to keep it among themselves."

Corazon bit his lip, desperate times call for desperate measures he supposed. "I see,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Nami stared at Law in amazement. She could not fully take in her recent discoveries of the place. The reason she could not find a window or door to lead her to freedom was because there were literally none to begin with. She figured out that they were staying in an underground shelter all this time.

Law towed a strand of thick rope, pulling it one, two, three, four times before she heard a creak over their heads.

"Captain, I'm dropping the ladder." A voice from above shouted, Nami could not see the face clearly.

 _Captain? He must be an official of the army_.

The doctor did not even bother to look up and just took a few steps back, pushing her slightly and waking her up from her temporary stupor. All these were becoming too much to bear at once. And she thought she could take this chance to escape from her captor.

Without warning, a wooden ladder slumped in front of them. She gulped, reflexively clutching on her host's coat. When she realized what she just did, she immediately let go and smiled in apology. He did not seem to mind anyway.

The doctor right then motioned for her to climb up first.

"No, sir. You go first, I'm wearing a skirt." She politely declined, irritation hinted over her tone.

There was an awkward silence, his golden orbs glowered at her in amusement. "You need not to worry, Miss Nami. I have no interest in such things. I'm a surgeon and I've seen more than a man desires to see." He chuckled lightly.

And she hated herself for finding the gesture attractive.

 _Fucking get a hold of yourself, Nami!_

Her blood rushed up to her face in an instant, her ears steamed of embarrassment. "That's not my point, doctor. You may not see me as one but I'm still a lady." She tried to argue.

Law's lips curled into a smirk and took the first step on the ladder, "I'm very well aware, Miss Nami. I was just trying to be a gentleman, though." He admitted nonchalantly.

Nami hitched a breath, she wanted to swoon so badly but she knew she couldn't. It was unusual for this era to find a man keeping chivalry in his character. But she would not allow herself to be swayed. She had to escape the first chance she gets. Her sister and fiancée must be worried.

* * *

.

* * *

 **A/N** Surprise! Anyway, I don't know. I wrote three versions of this chapter. But then, I figured I have to build the story first before focusing on Law and Nami. I'm excited! Seriously. Right, see ya guys next time!

 **Review Responses**

 **Silvia** Thank you so much~ I enjoyed writing it as well. He's so hot~ what do we do?

 **Rocky** Aw, thanks. Well, I was once a big Luffy x Nami fan. But then again, as one piece continued, I found myself shipping Nami to all the hot guys. Yes, I like war stories actually. They're sad but beautiful. This story will have a slow development for it to be realistic. Nojiko will play a big part here. Up there, she was mentioned. But it would take lots of chapters before she appears~ I'll have to work on Law and Nami's relationship first.

 **Chococatmarsh** Nyaha! Just call me Joy~ thank you! I'll work hard. I like writing for this plot to be honest.

 **Sarge1130** Yay! No, you're doing an excellent job! I appreciate how your reviews contain the details on how you interpreted the scenarios. It makes me rethink my plot. Lol. Thank you~ really. I'll support you no matter. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Fast update, folks! I might as well update quickly before I start working again after holy week. Readers from Manila, did you feel that earthquake? It struck stronger today (Sat) than last Tuesday. Other stories will be updated when my excitement for this plot had died down. Sorry! Anyway~ enjoy guys!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

"You escort her over there," Law instructed to the two blushing boys before her. "I'll see you on the other side. It will be suspicious if we go together."

"Yes, Captain!" both boys saluted as the doctor walked away.

She had never appreciated the sunlight against her skin up until now. The underground shelter was located below a wrecked monastery. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep there any longer now that she was fully aware that there was a part of it below a graveyard as well. She really had to escape today.

Somehow, monasteries brings back unwanted memories, it makes her feel sick.

And it seemed like luck was on her favor. The doctor had left her in the care of two obviously love-stricken men. Law must have trusted her way too easily. She thought that would be his death someday.

She took in the surroundings as she walked with the two men. The town did not seem to be that affected by the war. She could tell by how the houses were still standing firmly against the ground. "Where exactly is this, if you don't mind me asking Mr. Penguin?" Nami inquired sweetly to the awe-struck boy who was trying his hardest to avoid her gaze. She might as well take advantage of this. Bits of red dusted over Penguin's cheeks, she supposed the two weren't very familiar in dealing with the opposite sex.

"L-Loguetown, nurse Nami!" The boy stuttered uncomfortably, losing his composure.

Nami's mouth formed into an "Oh," and she peered at their other companion who was now too busy nudging Penguin back into his senses.

That explained why the town didn't seem to be very affected by the war. This is the peacekeeper's turf. She should find him and try to ask for help. She needed to return to Cocoyashi. Even a cursed woman like her wanted to die in her hometown, at least.

With each steps she took, it became smaller and slower. She allowed her escorts to walk ahead of her and when she took notice of a narrow alley, she immediately knew what to do next. She quietly slipped herself off their company and headed towards her escape route. She ignored the fear that crept from within her stomach, her heart pounded fast as she managed to reach the mouth of the alleyway without the two boys noticing her disappearance.

But everything in that alley screamed danger.

She took a quick glance at the two retreating backs of her assigned escorts and she hesitated for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of her plan to run away.

Even before she could land into her final decision, she realized it was too late as she felt strong muscular hands grabbing her deeper into the alleyway. She managed to let out a horrified scream but she was not seen. The passerby's didn't bother to care either.

And the next thing she knew, she was being pinned against the rough walls of the backstreet, a red haired guy with a scar on one eye towering over her.

Her whole body trembled in extreme terror and her blood drained off her face as their eyes met for a second. If she just became a good girl, she would not have to go through this. The streets were dangerous for everyone in this era. It was a battle of survival down here.

A mischievous grin curled onto his dark lips, "You're a pretty lad. Haven't seen ya 'round here. I'm hoping ya're not a _spy_. Doesn't matter, though."

She felt his breath fan against her cheeks, warning bells resonated inside her head frantically and she panicked at how close his face was with hers.

In other circumstances, given her fierce personality, Nami would have spit on his face but she merely held her tongue and look away. Now was not the time for her to lose her temper, she had to outsmart the guy in one way or another because physically, she had no chance.

To her horror, she felt his hand crawl on the side of her stomach. Screw outsmarting the guy, she had to get herself out of this situation – fast. Reflexively, she yanked his hand away and slapped his face with full force, giving her a chance to kick him on his shin.

With the man taken aback by her assault, she took the opportunity to dash away as fast as her legs could bring her but her efforts were proven futile as the man kept up with her and seized her back to his arms by pulling her orange locks.

"Ooh, I like the fiery kind best." He cooed mockingly. She shivered in fear as her nails dug against his hands in a desperate attempt to hurt the man for him to let her hair go. "You, bitch."

She finally felt his grip on her hair loosen and the next thing she knew, he punched her in the stomach, hard – she almost lost consciousness.

"I hate women who scratches most. I'll make you pay in _my_ bed." He sniggered roguishly as he threw her practically weak body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

She couldn't stop her tears from falling, her head hanging upside down and orange strands hanging loosely, she had dirtied the dress given to her by the doctor. She would rather sleep in a shelter under a graveyard and patiently sit with Law for hours in silence rather than experiencing this promise of hell.

One by one, the painful and happy memories of her life came back to her.

This isn't death yet.

The fear she had experienced the first time she thought she was at the verge of death was more excessive compared to now. Law's golden eyes that time, was unreadable – no desire and emotionless. It made her forget how cursed her life was.

 _Please God, help me._

God did not listen the first time. But she still prays. Maybe this time He would.

.

* * *

 **Review responses**

 **Silvia** , thank you. Yeah, and many more. I promise ^_^

 **Guest** , oh yeah! He should be. If he's not hot, Law would not feel threatened! Lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Fast update again! Teehee! This war is purely imaginary. Lol. I wanted to write something set in World War II but I felt like my knowledge is never enough. Even after reading lots of history books and materials, I can't imagine how I would write something romantic during those days – it's the best setting for stories of friendship though, and yaoi love lol. Anyway, here you go~

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

Nine years ago when war had just begun, she would always find herself in the shrine, crafting a thousand cranes and wishing her mother the best of luck every time she would risk her life in the battlefield. She had always looked up to her mom. She was the strongest person in her eyes. She was her childhood hero. One day, her mother returned home lifeless. She was devastated.

She became sickly. Their village chief uncle took them in his custody, but then, all able-bodied men were summoned to fight in opposition to the arising revolution against the government. Her uncle also came back an ash in an urn.

Her elder sister managed to claim their inheritance, it was only a small amount – just enough for one of them to be sent to a monastery uphill. Everyone thought then that it was the safest place one could ever be because it was the closest to God. But how wrong were they?

And so, Nojiko decided to send Nami in that monastery. She loved her, she didn't want to part with her younger sister but she had to. She will come back when she's able enough to take care of her. But for now, she had to ensure her safety first.

Nami protested, of course. But she held on her sister's promise that she will be back for her in time. She just had to wait for a while. As days turned to weeks, weeks into months and months into years, Nami had grown into a fine lady. She made a friend named Vivi. She came from a reputable family. She was her best friend, she was also sent there because they believed it was a safe haven.

But one unforgettable night, the strongest fortress everyone believed to be the safest in the land had been hit by an airstrike. Bombs were launched to the structure. Nami heard the screams of pain and cries of horrors of everyone. She immediately sprinted to look for her best friend only to find her being burnt alive.

Vivi did not see her. And she did not show herself either. She stood behind the large post with one arm bleeding and cried silently. What could have she done to help her friend when she herself was helpless?

It was her eye opener.

It seemed like people she loved always ends up dying.

She was cursed.

When news about the monastery broke out, her sister came back to fetch her, only to find her missing. Nojiko had no idea if she was alive or not and Nami knew it was best to keep her distance to her loved ones. The life she chose proved to be very difficult.

It took Nojiko a year before she found her by pure accident. Her sister was overjoyed that she managed to survive the ordeal. She told her she was a cursed woman but the older woman assured her that was not the case.

The blue haired girl had kept her promise; she had already secured a job for herself. However, Nojiko kept it confidential. So Nami never asked.

Her recollections of thoughts were suddenly interrupted as soon as she heard a familiar voice up ahead. She knew that voice. That authoritative, regal tone that made her knees tremble in fear _once_.

"Kid, I said let go of that woman."

The man carrying her halted, she could not see his expression but she felt him shift to one side. She tried to lift her head to look but felt a bit weak to do so. Her blood by now had gone down to her face due to gravity. "Found her first, Law. Mind your own business."

 _Law._

Her mind held a mini tug of war if she was supposed to be grateful that _someone_ came to her rescue or be frightened that that _someone_ was technically also her captor. Well, the answer should be obvious anyway.

"That girl is my nurse." She heard Law snarled, annoyed.

She still had to thank God that He listened to her this time.

And she heard heavy footsteps running towards their direction. "Captain, we lost the nurse!" one panted, the voice she recognized as Penguin's.

"Isn't that her?" Shachi pointed at the woman in Kidd's shoulder, alarmed.

The man carrying her clicked his tongue in abhorrence and tossed her like a useless log on the ground with no care, as if that wasn't enough, she felt him kick her legs. A muffled squeak involuntarily escaped her lips as she pushed herself up and glared at the retreating red head's back.

"Using your profession to manipulate men with the same rank and higher value than you is dirty, Trafalgar Law." The man spat, teeth grinding in anger as he walked off.

Law only waved his hand dismissively, head as cool as always.

The two boys immediately run to her side, babbling how cruel Captain Kidd could be at times.

"We're sorry, nurse Nami." Shachi apologized as he examined her body and lent his hand, motioning her to stand and she did. "Is the pain tolerable?"

"We lost you because we were so distracted. We truly apologize." Penguin followed, voice shaking in guilt.

Her eyes momentarily met Law's golden set of orbs, she immediately avoided his gaze. She knew she was in trouble. She could not help but feel guiltier though. Her escorts didn't do anything wrong, it was her who was foolish. "It was my fault, I'm sorry." She mumbled under her breath, wishing Law wasn't listening. "I'm fine, thank you."

The two boys heaved a sigh of obvious relief. They're seriously making her feel beyond remorseful with their candid display of emotions.

"I'll take her from here, Shachi and Penguin." Law grimaced as he surprisingly bent over in front of Nami. For a moment, the three audiences blinked in disbelief. "Climb my back, I can't risk losing you again. I would have preferred to pull you by your feet as punishment, to be honest."

The nurse gulped and did as she was told. She held her tongue in reluctance, she was at fault anyway, no point arguing.

"We're sorry for failing our duty, Captain!" Shachi and Penguin bowed lowly.

They really respect him, Nami thought.

Law nodded, straight-faced. "It's as you said, you were distracted. I hope you learned your lessons today." He waved one hand in dismissal while the other held one of her leg, gesturing them to go as he turned his heel to walk to the opposite direction.

The silence suffocated Nami and she felt like crying, again.

"You looked for trouble in the wrong place, Miss Nami." She heard him hiss in ire.

She bit her lower lip, "I did not mean to, I'm sorry. I just wanted to return to my village."

"Then you should have thought of a more entertaining plan." He suggested sharply, disappointed. Nami's clasp around his shoulder tightened and her body shivered against his back. "I told you the least I needed right now is another patient to take care of."

Law could hear her stifled weeps. He hated dealing with women specifically for this reason. Sympathy didn't situate well with war. He still needed her help. So he could not just let her go. If she survives until this war ends, he will think about it. But for now, she had to stay with them.

"I-I have dirtied my clothes," She stammered in embarrassment, followed by a sniff.

"There are spares in the ward." He could not believe he was replying to her nonsensical concern.

"I will try not to disappoint you next time, Law."

A smirk curled on his lips, "I will look forward to that."

There was no mistaking it! Law was indeed a smart person. He talked like he knew this was coming. Had he seen through her? She decided she didn't need to know. She allowed herself to take in the warmth of his back against hers. She focused on his scent that reeked of disinfectants – it reminded her so much of hospitals and she got herself fascinated in how he carried her with ease. Did she lose weight? Or was he just that strong?

Well, whatever. She will just savor the moment while he's being nice.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **Silvia** , Thank you. Well, he did! Not just in the way we want him to. Lol!

 **Rocky** , I know. She is literally broken, but strong! That's our Nami ^^ Ahhh, Corazon's difficult to write. I considered Sanji to take the role first but changed my mind. I thought Cora's better.

 **Nggh** There you go, I'm feeling generous these days!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Another update, yes! Got to get rid of it, fast! So, I could continue with my other fics. Teehee! Enjoy!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

"You're late, Law." Corazon drawled, rolling his tongue in boredom, eyes widening at the sight of something he deemed interesting.

"Doctor!" Bepo greeted cheerfully, charging towards him only to stop midway.

"Oi, a girlfriend? You kept her in the dark all this time, that's cheeky!" Ussop teased, one hand clinging to the light bulb over his head as he maintained his balance in the retractable stairs.

Chopper only blinked in utter disbelief.

Law deadpanned as he kicked the door close and adjusted the girl's legs riding his back at the moment. He understood their overrated reactions, it was the first time they saw him carrying a girl not his sister. He himself was getting uncomfortable too. "She got herself in trouble on the way here." The doctor explained as he walked closer to the counter.

Corazon tilted his head sideward, perplexed for a second, "Is she _that_ head nurse Luffy talked about?" The blonde inquired, propping himself over the counter only to fall on the other side. "Damn it."

Law resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his friend's clumsiness. "Yeah, we got her from Cocoyashi during the last raid."

The peacekeeper stood and dusted off his pants, arching a brow he followed, "She tried to run away, didn't she?"

Bepo and Chopper scrutinized the sleeping form of the woman in Law's back. Ussop following in excitement as he inspect what he assumed Law's type of girl. They wondered how she managed to get the guy to carry her. "Is she hurt, Doctor Law?" Chopper couldn't help but ask as she noticed how her legs shook involuntarily.

As expected of Corazon, he may be clumsy but sharp as always. Law knew the fate of those who tried to run away from them. He didn't have to go after the fools, Corazon would take care of them single-handedly.

"Yes," was his curt reply.

"She's hurt, so that's why you're carrying her." Ussop concluded like everything clicked into place.

But the atmosphere grew tense as they heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Following the resonance, they saw Corazon aiming the revolver to Law. "Then, we should kill her."

He felt her grip around his neck tightened but she still didn't move. Chopper, Bepo and Ussop were quick to run towards the tall blonde.

"Don't shoot Doctor Law, Sir Cora!" Bepo and Chopper cried in unison.

"Don't be reckless, you do it outside Cora!" Ussop tried to push the revolver up. "It's hard to clean up if you do that here."

Corazon pouted, allowing Ussop to snatch his revolver. He raised his hands in fake surrender, "Alright," He then turned to look at Law, eyes serious and threatening. The doctor on the other hand, seemed to be unperturbed with all the commotion. "She will definitely run away again and I don't want to risk my role here just because we need a nurse." He raised an index finger, "Prevention is always better than cure."

Law remained silent. He expected this to happen. He could feel the girl on his back shaking terribly but still appeared motionless. She was definitely scared.

"A single word against me can ruin everything I have been working hard for. I don't want to take such chance, Law." The peacekeeper continued, motioning something to Bepo. "You prepare the truck."

"You got all that, Miss Nami?" Law drawled lazily as the girl slowly lifted her head to look at Corazon. She saw his face in the papers – he was certainly the peacekeeper.

And she thought the peacekeeper could help her.

She was a mess, her eyes were red, hair tied into a loose bun, strands sticking out in different directions and her cheeks were damped with tears. "Y-yes, I learned my lesson. Please spare me."

Leaning on the counter, Corazon raised a brow, contemplating deeply whether he would play safe or take the risk. Once the lady enters the ward in his basement, there will be no turning back. "Lady, this is really a bad first impression. But I want you to understand some things if I were to spare you." Corazon exclaimed dangerously, his tone sending shivers up and down her spine.

"I–" She stammered, brain unable to process the words she wanted to convey.

"She's listening." Law responded for her. "Don't frighten her too much Corazon, if you want to kill her then just do so. If not, then don't. It's as simple as that. I still have to–"

"–Don't kill me. Not yet. Please." She begged as endless waterworks gushed down to her cheeks. "I will do it. I will do whatever you want. Please, just… I don't want to die here." The words were more directed to Law than Corazon.

And the peacekeeper couldn't help but notice how irritated Law was at the girl clinging strongly over his back. Maybe he could give her a chance. He could always kill her when she betrays him.

"–You can get off now, you're not that injured! It's only difficult to walk but you can surely stand–" Law argued, letting go of her legs.

"–No, no," Nami cried as she wrapped her legs around his stomach. "I don't want to die."

"It's really not up to me, Miss Nami." The doctor frowned, nearing his wit's end.

"But you can save me if he wants to kill me." She mumbled hopelessly.

Law sighed in defeat, he was at his limit.

Corazon chuckled, Bepo's, Chopper's and Ussop's mouths were left agape as they watch the entertaining scene unfolding in front of them.

Law's uncharacteristic reactions were fresh to their eyes.

"Lady," Corazon coughed, instantly gaining her attention. "You might as well forget your former life from now on if you want me to spare you." He enunciated hazardously, "Because the reason you are still alive today is because he–" he pointed a finger at Law. "–saved you from the very first day. You now live for a new purpose. I want you to understand that in this era, right and wrong aren't what they used to be. The only thing that is certain is ambiguity."

.

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **Silvia** Hehe, is it because of his red hair? ^_^

 **Nggggh** Ehe, I don't know. I'll try, maybe. About revenge, please be patient on me. I'm so hyped with this fic, I can't write for anything else at the moment. Thanks too!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** Update once more! Teehee! ^^ Oh, I gotta remind you. This is an AU fic and it's hard to keep them in character. So, yes. I'm aware I'm doing a poor job in keeping them _them._ Ah, It's hard to explain but I hope you get it.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

She took in the atmosphere as she stepped forward. She could feel the painkiller working, dulling the earlier soreness she bore on her legs. The red headed guy's boots were seriously heavy.

The room reeked of sterile and disinfectant even with a face mask on – a smell she was very familiar with. Just like the underground shelter Law had brought her in, the basement ward looked sad that there were no windows for fresh air.

After all the madness she had been through today and the nerve-wracking talk she had with the infamous peacekeeper, she realized that she might as well turn over a new leaf. She had to forget about her sister and fiancée. They might be thinking she was already dead by now. Better leave it at that.

Nami could hear the beeping of different kinds of machines, amazed at how they managed to be as technologically advanced. Most machines though, by just the sound of it, she identified as life support. In the facility she came from, only high ranking officials and their families get to be admitted and treated with such high end apparatuses. Politics is dirty.

"Are they high-ranking officials?" she asked almost inaudibly but she knew he heard her.

Without sparing her a glance, he answered like she just uttered an insult. "No, they're more decent than such jerks. We honor no ranks here, Miss Nami." His tone was cold, it almost depresses her she couldn't read even a little of what was going through the guy's mind. He must still be angry at her. But can he blame her? She was about to get killed. One minute, he seemed like he cared. The next minute, he sounded like her existence alone disgusted him.

"Nurse Nami, try not to force your legs too much." The younger doctor bid as he noticed how she tried to keep up with Law's pace.

She slowed down and turned to look at Chopper, "Don't worry, doctor Chopper. I don't feel a thing. Painkillers work like magic." She grinned, she was grateful there were still some nice people to work with.

"Don't underestimate minor injuries, it might lead to complications later." The boy lectured as he turned on his heels and went back to the entrance. "Doctor Law, if you need anything else, I'm upstairs."

Law only waved a hand in dismissal and didn't even bother to answer.

Nami felt a vein pop out of her head. That was rude. The surgeon was always like this, she supposed. Every time he talks, he finalizes the conversation and he doesn't make an effort to answer follow up questions or comments directed to him. Most times, he would acknowledge by waving a hand in dismissal, the same gesture he makes when he wants one out of his sight.

When she heard the door click shut, she glared at Law's retreating back. "Hey, that's not nice."

As expected, she got ignored. Heaving a defeated sigh, she stared blankly at him. She carried her on his back a while ago. He was, no doubt, an excellent doctor. He could tell what was wrong just by plain sight. She never noticed how tall and lean he was. Aside from his shitty personality, she could totally say he was a husband material. Not that she considers him for herself, she had a fiancée after all. They were supposed to get married next spring when he comes back from his travels.

Her fiancée was also good looking. But she never felt any romantic connection. The marriage was political. It was by Nojiko's wish that she accepted the proposal. It was ridiculous, actually.

She could not help but compare Law to her fiancée though. Both were smart, pushing the sarcastic personality of Law, both were rather well-spoken. She imagined Law, just like her betrothed, must be someone sent to a boarding school before.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted as Law stood in front of one partition, signaling for her to follow quietly as he pull the blue curtain open. There laid a teenage girl with chocolate brown hair, her right leg amputated and some tubes sticking in her chest under the hospital gown. Suddenly, she felt her eyes sting again but she knew better than losing it in front of a patient.

"Brother~" the brunette cried happily, a hand reaching out. Law just deadpanned. "I missed you, I'm sorry I angered you yesterday." The young girl spotted her as she trailed after the doctor, an uneasy smile plastered across her face. "Ah, hello madam. My name is Lami. I'm this doctor's sister." She greeted cheerfully. "Perhaps, you will be our new nurse? Your eyes are very beautiful. Please don't leave us like the others did."

"Miss Nami, she will be one of your patients." Law introduced lazily.

"Eh, you have a sister?" Nami spat as realization sank in. She turned to look at the girl, "You're very pretty. Hi Lami," she waved a free hand, "My name is Nami. Our name's a syllable close, is it?"

Lami's smile widened, "Yes, I was surprised myself. It must be destiny."

"Her case is a lung complication, Miss Nami." He adjusted his mask, and pointed at another partition across, "Same as the other patient in that side." Law explained as he ignored his sister's babblings.

"Do you know how to make paper ducks, Nurse Nami?" The brunette asked.

Nami chortled, sticking out her chest proudly, "You're in luck young Miss. I'm a master of _origami_. I can even do paper flowers and frogs and fox–"

"Are you even listening, Miss Nami?" the doctor interjected, feeling out of place. "You have to take this seriously." Law was starting to lose his cool.

Nami scribbled some notes on her clipboard and looked back at Law, "I am, Doctor." She then turned to Lami and smiled, "Let's make a thousand cranes together and grant your wish, okay?"

The teen returned the gesture, "You promise?"

"I promise." Nami raised her right palm and turned to Law. "You want to help?"

"Yes, brother~ it will be fun with you around." Lami chimed excitedly.

The doctor sighed, "When I'm free, Lami. We still have work to do, I'll check on you later." He grabbed Nami's wrist and pushed the curtain close.

"See you later, Lami." Nami winked before the teenage girl was fully out of view.

Nami couldn't believe how cold Law was to his younger sister. He walked towards the opposite side and opened the curtain. "This is Sanji, lung complications too."

The blond man tried to lift his head to catch a glimpse of the new nurse but to no avail, gave up on his effort. She noticed both his legs were amputated.

"Is that the new nurse, shitty doctor?"

"Yeah," Law answered curtly, he turned to Nami, "Had to amputate his legs to reduce complications."

Nami noted, her heart was beginning to ache.

"Hi mademoiselle~" Sanji cooed.

And Nami thought she literally saw flowers blooming around him. She resisted the urge to laugh as she walked towards his bed side and greeted him. His eyes almost turned heart shaped and his nose flared in excitement, it was funny.

"By just the sound of your voice, I know you are the right one for me. Please marry me milady~"

Nami laughed, "I'll think about it," Her answer came out naturally, she was used to proposals after all.

Law impatiently tapped his shoe, "Let's proceed, Miss Nami."

"Shitty doctor!" The blonde cursed as Nami followed the doctor.

Opening another partition, she saw a green haired man who looked totally healthy except for a binding around his head covering his left eye. The patient clicked his tongue, "What?"

"This is Zoro, don't be deceived. He's got brain disease." Law exclaimed, staring at the annoyed guy. "He sucked at directions, too."

"Fuck you, Law." Zoro cussed.

"He's the only one here who can get out of bed, if he does decide to go out, make sure he's accompanied." The doctor mocked, earning him more curses from the glaring moss head.

"Got that," Nami hummed as she continued to dribble down notes.

Law walked towards the last curtained partition, "This one here is Brook," he opened the drape and revealed a burnt man she almost thought he was dead. "Third degree burn, a pilot from the government, he's got heart complications too."

Nami jumped in surprise when the patient spoke, "Let me see your panty, young miss."

The request was better left unanswered, she decided.

"You look awfully familiar, tho–"

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Brook." She hastily cut him off.

She felt a strong urge to cry at how cruel the conditions of these patients were. She was not expecting this at all. It was so heart breaking, her chest hurts.

She was astounded though, at how they were able to survive such misfortunes. If cases like these were brought to her former facility, they would not even last an hour.

"You also took in a pilot from the government?" She couldn't help but ask. She hated pilots, she held a grudge against them. It didn't matter which side they belong as long as they're pilots.

"This is a truce zone, Miss Nami." Law stated the obvious.

"But you're a revolutionary?" She followed up, unbelieving.

"Does it matter?" his lazy golden eyes met her own set of orbs. "We breathe the same air, we step on the same ground and we're under one sky. A revolutionary can kill his own comrade, a government dog can betray his own kind and it's all the same. The old rules don't exist anymore and neither do old truths. All of the moral binaries are broken down at this era. Whether I belong to whichever group, it doesn't really matter."

Nami should not be even surprised at this point given how much information she had to take in the whole day. Her opinion of him, however, had changed drastically. Her heart pounded stupidly hard against her chest as she mustered all the courage in her system to speak out her mind.

"Thank you, Law. Thank you for saving my life plenty of times too."

Because she knew, if he had not call on her and make her acknowledge the peacekeeper's threat earlier, she was probably dead by now.

.

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **Silvia** Yay! At least someone thought so. My friend's guess was Shanks. Lol! Thank you so much, really. You've been so consistent, I don't want to disappoint you the slightest. Yiii, thanks~ I know! I kinda don't like yaoi too but I don't have anything against it. Different taste, I guess? Anyway, sure we found a common ground. Don't they look good together? Lawna 3


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** Another update friends~ let's take it easy for now. ^^

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

She could actually say she was doing well in adapting the new lifestyle she was forced to take ten months prior. She wakes up at seven in the morning (at least according to the wall clock in her room), waits for Law to take her to the peacekeeper's tavern (yes, he never allowed her to go alone) and once inside the ward, she feeds her patients breakfast, sponge bath those bedridden, feed them lunch, play with them, put them to sleep and feed them again for dinner.

That was basically how she lived her life every day. The routine may sound boring but not to her. She enjoyed their stories from battles, their families, from their travels, from their childhood when the war hadn't broken out yet. It makes her forget who she really was.

Sometimes, they were really a pain the ass but most times, they're her friends.

"Alright everyone, it's time to rest and time for me to go." She announced, clapping her hands to gain their attention. "Chopper will be taking over."

"Nurse Nami~ please stay with me. Screw Chopper or Law!" Sanji demanded dramatically.

"I like Doctor Chopper and my brother but they make the ugliest cranes I've ever seen. Please stay for a little longer, miss Nami. Let's make more cranes~" Lami insisted, puppy eyed. Now, who could resist that cuteness? She was definitely a spoiled kid.

"Love cook can die waiting, witch." Zoro mocked earning him incomprehensible curses from the blonde on the other side of the room.

"Tell me what color is it today, Miss Nami." Brook tried his luck.

Nami's heels echoed throughout the room as she took graceful steps, sliding each curtains close while drawing out her sweetest smile. "Sanji, I need my beauty rest you see." She winked and just like that, the lovesick boy had withdrawn. Walking opposite Sanji's divider, Lami smiled toothily in expectation. "You'll have to take your beauty rest too, young lady. Let's make a hundred tomorrow." The teenager hummed and she proceeded to the next, Nami gave Zoro a glare. "Who are you calling witch, you bastard? Not very nice, not very nice." She shook her head and sighed, feigning disappointment. Finally, walking towards the last partition, Nami puffs her cheeks. "No can do, Brook. Go to sleep." She heard him moan in disenchantment.

Making one last round and ensuring everyone was already asleep, she stepped out of the room and closed the door gently behind. She shivered at the cold air that hit her exposed skin. Winter is coming already. How time flies. She had abandoned all thoughts of running away. Not because she was afraid of death but because she had started to love her patients and the people around her. She was still scared though, she was a cursed woman (at least that was what she always thought). Thinking about it thoroughly, her life with her captors weren't as miserable as she initially thought.

It was just hard to keep up with Law's temper at times but aside from that, there was nothing else she could complain about. It was funny how she felt at home in their company. Better than home, even. She still sleep in the underground shelter below the monastery and graveyard but she had come to realize, it wasn't that scary compared to when she was almost abducted in the alleyway.

Something within her changed. She could only hope it was for the better.

She took careful steps going up the stairs, the bar had already opened so she needed to be extra vigilant. Nami had come to understand the reason why Corazon originally wanted to kill her – helping these patients would surely cost him his position, the truce zone, and would risk the protection he was able to provide to those who wanted nothing to do with war.

The first few days, she was scared shitless to even look at the peacekeeper. But as days turned to weeks, and weeks into months, she ascertained he was indeed nice, and funny, and clumsy. It didn't fit well as the balance man he was supposed to be. If one would get to know him in depths of his personality, he was a father-like figure with a heart of a child.

"Nami, did they finally hit it?" the blond man abruptly asked as he poked his head in the small window above the stairs leading to the exit of the basement.

She almost jumped in surprise, her hand clutching her chest, trying to calm her pounding heart. She could never get used to his creepy antics. "Stop doing that, Cora." She cried, grinding her teeth in frustration. "Luffy will take me home today, Law said."

"Yeah, Luffy's already here. Might take some time though, he ordered lots of food. And I mean a lot. He wanted to go down there and visit them but I figured its bed time already and he's super noisy so nope, I did not let him in. Aren't I smart?" Corazon informed her, laughing proudly as he attempted to insert his left arm inside the hole.

"Yes, thank you." Nami never took her eyes off him as she crossed her arms across her chest, "If you don't stop what you are doing right now, you will get stuck in that tiny hole, I bet my life." She chuckled darkly.

"E-eh," In an instant, his laughter died down and she watched in amusement how quick his expression changed from happiness to despair. He struggled to get out of his present predicament and wriggled like a worm, "Too late, Nami. You should have warned me earlier." He bawled childishly.

"I hate to say I told you so." It was her turn to laugh now and his turn to cry. "Now, you're stuck." She was really amused at how funny and serious Corazon could be. It was like two people dwelling in one body. She turned on her heel and was about to push the door when she heard Corazon call her.

"Help me, Nami~"

She grinned and raised her hands up in the air, "I can't~ your bar's already open."

"Then help us here too. Luffy will take some time to finish anyway."

Nami's eyes widened, "T-that…" She struggled for words that seemed to shy away.

"That habit of losing access to your vocabulary box every time you are flabbergasted is extremely annoying, Miss Nami." Law taunted behind her, Nami almost stumbled down at his surprise appearance. Shifting her weight, she looked up at Cora again and ignored Law's mockery.

"Will you let me go there today?" She asked, brows twitching in anticipation. She had never set foot in the bar while it was open. She had been curious, really.

"Yeah, I never said you were not allowed here. Just please help me out before someone notice me." Corazon retorted, still wriggling comically.

"Yay!" She jumped and turned to look at Law, who was at the moment, staring at her in pure amazement. "See you later, then!" And she hopped and jumped happily towards the bar.

Law resisted the urge to laugh, forgetting the unfortunate soul observing him from above.

"She's interesting, isn't she?"

Law's face straightened, "I should ask Ussop to take a photo of you in there."

"Damn you, Law!"

 **Review Responses**

 **IloveCelestialIce** I don't mind Angel~ ano ka ba hihi! Right, right? Their names are too close for us not to get suspicious. Yes, it hurts cutting Sanji's legs off. The first version I wrote, I even considered a patient with amputated limbs. All limbs! (guess who?) Lol! Kaso masyado na ko harsh non kaya inayos ko na haha! Ihhh, pogi ni Law~ napapanaginipan ko parin haha! Oo, ikaw nga! Haha. Binasa ko ulit, possible naman talagang si Shanks haha! Di ka pa nag uupdate today~ *pouts*

 **Silvia** Oh, I know what you're talking about! I feel that too, that's why I avoid them as much as possible. Thank you~ Hope you like this chapter too ^^

 **Lyandresse** Aw thank you~ I'm flattered I can't stop smiling. I was actually trying my best to keep it slow and close to reality. Lol! Having Zoro and Sanji as Nami's patients will surely be a pain. It is indeed funny. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Still, I'm touched. Thanks again! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** Hey guys, okaaaay. This might be the last time I would be able to update every day because unfortunately, I have to go back to work in two days. Huuu, it sucks! Anyways, see ya. Enjoy~

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

"What do you mean I can't refuse the shot, brother?" Lami hollered angrily while Law stood before her bedside, gently flicking a loaded syringe with his tattooed fingers.

"Don't be stubborn, Lami. You need this to get better." The elder brother replied as he met her gaze, unfazed.

"Why? It doesn't make me feel better! That drug feels like a lie. Tell me, why?" The brunette demanded.

Nami resisted the urge to grouse as she listened to Law and Lami's heated argument, truly feeling sorry for the young girl at the moment. The drug is an anti-depressant, Lami is smart enough to figure that out and she didn't like its side effects.

"The siblings are at it again, huh?" Zoro grumbled lowly as he successfully laid the right piece of the puzzle in place.

She groaned and stood, ironing her dress with her hands, "I'll go check on them first."

Zoro nodded, eyes still fixed on his puzzle.

By the time she reached the partition, the tension had gotten heavier.

"I hate you, brother! I hate you!" Lami started to sob as she yanked off Law's hand.

"This is for your sake, Lami. It's supposed to improve your condition." Law finally snapped, losing his cool. "Hate me all you want, you are still going to take this shot and you _will_ , Lami! You will!"

"Why don't you just let me die?" Lami cried.

Rage flared up inside Law's chest. His eyes darkened and his brain blocked all logic, he raised a free hand to slap his sister only to hit Nami's back instead, who was quick to move in between them, shielding Lami from his upsurge. His sister's wails grew louder as she embraced Nami for comfort.

His deed snapped Law back to senses. He breathed deeply, trying to calm his nerves down. He had lost to his emotions. With one last sigh, he backed off, placing the loaded syringe onto the bedside table, "Miss Nami, she still needs to take the shot."

"I'll take over, Doctor." Nami assured him as she lifted her head to look at him and continued to caress Lami's head in an attempt to console her.

Law moved out silently without sparing them another glance.

When Lami had calmed down, the nurse explained to her what caused her brother's outburst. She had hoped she understood though, the young girl was still fuming. Thankfully, Nami had managed to convince her to take the shot in exchange of picking fresh flowers for her the next day.

When she fell asleep, she went to check back on Zoro who had finally completed his puzzle and was already knocked out cold, snoring loudly. She also stopped by Sanji and Brook, both were also worn out listening at the commotion that occurred earlier.

She was tired and weary herself.

Stepping out of the ward, she took off her face mask and found Law slouching in the uncomfortable looking chair, appearing utterly defeated. Sincere, hard concern formed in the pit of her stomach as she gazed upon the doctor's exhausted features. This was a side to him she had never seen before.

"You're still here?" She sat beside him and stared into his face.

He refused to look up, "Duty calls." He replied, barely audible.

She knew Law was worried about Lami. The young girl had been coughing blood for four days now and anyone would have figured that was not a good sign.

"She took the shot," She stretched her hands up in the air, dragging her sight to anywhere but him. "In the condition I bring her freshly picked flowers tomorrow."

Law remained silent and expressionless. She had gotten used to his reticence, being the receiving end every damn day, who wouldn't? But she wondered why it bothered her deeply today.

She sighed, and sighed, and sighed again. Nami turned to look at him once more, "She didn't mean what she said, Law."

The doctor finally brought his gaze up to meet hers. Tired and watery golden eyes staring back at her for a few seconds. Then, he startled her when he whirled around and rammed his fist into the wall in an explosion of pent up emotion.

Nami dropped her jaw. The foolish doctor didn't even wince. His blood dripped from his knuckles. As realization dawned upon her, she immediately ran for the first aid kit and snapped at him. "You stupid doctor!" It wasn't supposed to be said out loud but she said it anyway. No point in taking it back, it was the truth. She has had enough of this unpredictable temper of his. Sure he's under a lot of stress but wasn't he thinking even a bit?

Hands are the most significant weapon of his profession.

She immediately took his bleeding knuckles, tending to the torn flesh. Law did nothing to object in which she was thankful for. She hadn't reached a plan yet if ever he refuses her effort so she would not know what to do. He allowed her to do her own thing and appeared to be indulged in a very deep thought.

"My sister is the only family I have left. I wanted her to live longer to see this fucking war over. She had been through so much. She was centimeters away from death once, she had seen our parents killed first hand, she was tortured and molested by the soldiers in such a young age. She had lost her will to live and had drowned herself to melancholy. I still can't stand hearing her say it. It makes me want to give up, too." He expressed, his voice starting to break the usual icy tone with each word.

She caught the flicker of tear threatening to fall from the corner of his eye, those orbs that still screamed of indifference despite his emotions betraying him. She had finally seen the vulnerable man behind the emotionless mask he never takes off.

Lami had already shared to her what she had been through but it was more painful to hear it from her own brother. Maybe she had not seen her parents die in front of her like Lami but she had experienced the same grief too many times to count with all her fingers.

This is war. This is how you live when there is war.

Gathering all the courage in her system, she huffed loudly before she stood and hover above Law, closing the distance between them as she enveloped him with a (she hoped) soothing embrace. She felt his shoulders tense. As much as she wanted to see his reaction, she was too embarrassed to show him her own face. When she felt him relax and had received no resistance, she allowed herself to stay like that for a while.

And as the magic slowly faded, she realized her ears were already steaming and she needed to let go. Panicking, she unclasped her hands and release him from her warmth. She hurriedly stumbled back and perfectly failed her attempt to act (even appear) normal.

"S-sorry." Nami stammered, her face all red. She couldn't even look at him now.

She was answered with silence and she decided she had to run away before she humiliates herself further. She spun on her heels and stomped off but was halted on her tracks as she heard him speak.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, Miss Nami."

The nurse gulped, "O-okay. I hope you apologize to Lami, as well."

He ignored her suggestion, "And thanks," he said, his tone sounded so pleasant to her ears as he walks past her, dulling the bubbling feeling of annoyance. She had been experiencing too many _firsts_ today. And it kind of feels good.

She didn't get the chance to retort. Law left her in the hallway to stare at his back with mouth hanging open.

While a small smile slowly slithered upon his lips in utter astonishment.

.

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **Silvia** Thank you! I hope you enjoy this one as well :)

 **Guest** I don't mind, thank you! I know, I fangirl too~ lol. *hugs*

 **Xoxo243** Thanks a lot! :)

 **Guest** Thanks~ :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** Yay, an update! :) thanks to those who fave'd, followed and reviewed.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

In all his years being a regular at Corazon's tavern, Law hadn't thought there was much left to surprise him. Upon opening the entrance, the sight within gave him an intense pause. Because observing the show tidily laid out before him, it was apparent he was unbearably mistaken about that.

Near the counter was Luffy who appeared to be engaged in a serious eating competition with a pink-haired woman. Ussop, Bepo and Franky were cheering for him, waving a weird-looking banner in the air while some other guys were swinging pompoms and dancing comically in an attempt to cheer for the girl.

As his gaze swept around the room, he spotted Corazon on the other side of the counter, his clothes tattered and burnt – the normal him, nothing to be concerned about. He must have accidentally lit himself on fire again while smoking.

On the other corner of the room were angry and pathetic men who seemed to be stripped off of their clothes and belongings – every last piece of it, the sight hurts his eyes. They looked as if they were robbed of their dignity and couldn't do anything but sulk at their misfortunes in life.

"Captain Law," Jean Bart courteously greeted him, he worked for Corazon as a bouncer.

Law only nodded in acknowledgement as he steps in, his eyes now had settled on the very center of the room, where a familiar girl sat upon a high stool, her legs crossed like royalty, different clothing articles sprawled out on the floor below her, Shachi and Penguin stood erect like noble knights beside her, men of different uniforms kneeling in front of her while she fanned a stash of cash on her delighted face while she took pleasure at the attention she was currently receiving.

He was completely baffled at the scene he was witnessing.

"What the hell happened here, Jean Bart?" Law stood unnoticed by the entrance as the big man closed the door.

The bouncer walked a little past him and bent to pick a standard-sized playing card. He handed it to Law and chuckled like a kid, "The girlie beat 'em folks in a poker game, not a single hand lost."

His eyes widened in shock, he couldn't contain his astonishment any longer. "She cheated?"

"Nah, she's good Captain. Been watching her all the time, might cause some trouble if she did. Caught some, but not her." Jean Bart informed, pointing at the other corner where seven people were tied up, unconscious.

Law trailed his sight back to Nami and wondered what kind of life she lived before he dragged her into their world. His brows scrunched together as he watched her take advantage of the men kneeling before her and calling her _queen_. She easily manipulated them into getting her the most expensive drink in the house and he bet his life Corazon was into this too.

Women who can play poker in this era usually come from a military family. Card games were for men, for soldiers, for combatants who wanted to take a break from the hostilities of battles. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really know anything about Nami. Her past, her family, her former life, even her surname were all a mystery.

He didn't bother to care at first because he had merely seen her as someone who will eventually disappear in his life. Law did not even expect she'd last this long with them without trying to stupidly escape again. He had always thought she would run away. After all, she did try once, albeit unsuccessful. If he was not in that alley by chance that day though, she would've had been a goner then.

"Cora, more booze here~" Nami slurred, her cheeks were dusted with pink hues. She had obviously consumed a lot.

"I'll get you another one, Miss Nami." Shachi raised his hand, too hyper for his own good.

"You get one for yourself and Penguin, too." She grinned and turned to look at the man groveling below her feet, obviously drunk. "Put it on this man's tab, Cora!"

"Got it, Nami!" Corazon yelled.

"Why are you listening to her, Corazon? The man didn't even approve of it." Law finally sat and leaned his elbows against the counter, eyes still glued on the girl who did not even notice his arrival.

The blond man chuckled, "It was his fault he got drunk before the girl did, look at him. He said he'll be the queen's foot stool. Certainly, buying a few drinks for the girl won't hurt." He pointed a finger, trying to prove his point.

"Captain!" Shachi saluted upon discerning his presence, one hand gripping at a mug of expensive booze he recognizes as Cora's special and it was surely pricey.

He nodded and waved his hand.

The other man ran back to Nami and whispered something to her. The said girl whipped her head and beamed at him, finally detecting his presence. She took the mug and drank it up graciously.  
"Are we going home, Doctor?" She asked as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Corazon chuckled, Shachi and Penguin giggled, the men groveling on the floor below her huffed in disappointment, Law frowned.

"I've been waiting for you. I have a favor to ask." Nami bit out as she strode down the high stool, she cheekily stepped on the poor man who declared himself as her foot stool earlier. Once on her feet, she turned to Law's two men. "I'll tell him."

The two only gave her a firm nod, wishing her good luck despite the nervousness manifesting on their faces. For a moment, Law wondered what favor she could possibly ask.

She made his way towards the doctor, leaving the ruckus she created in Shachi and Penguin's hands, uncharacteristic smile plastered on her features.

"What?" Law probed, an eyebrow rising at the girl's eccentricity.

She sat beside him, her prior confidence suddenly diminishing, "W-well, will you allow me to go to the coast before going home?" She stammered nervously. When Law did not respond, she sighed. "I could make use of your company. Luffy could have agreed but Miss Bonney there took his attention, I asked Shachi and Penguin but they said it should be up to you. The smart boys don't trust me anymore, I think." She chuckled uneasily.

"How bold, Nami~ asking Law for a date on the coast." Corazon teased, appearing behind them out of the blue.

The nurse almost jumped out of her seat, her face red and panic-stricken. It took a few seconds before her brain realizes what the peacekeeper just said. Her embarrassment flared up and she flailed her arms defensively, "T-that's not what I meant!"

Corazon laughed as he spun around and tended to another customer beside them. Nami could only pout and Law remained unreadable. "Well?" she persuaded, fingers now tapping the counter in earnest anticipation. Of course, he would turn her down. It was stupid of her to think that he would give in to her request.

"Why the coast?" He suddenly asked in a stern manner.

Startled at his unexpected query, Nami contemplated if she would tell him the truth or fabricate a heart-wrenching story – she settled for the former. "I-it's my mom's death anniversary and she's now one with the sea." She hesitantly retorted.

An uncomfortable silence sank in between them. And she finally accepted she was not able to convince him enough. She will just ask Luffy on another day.

"Let's go, then, before it gets any later." Law hoisted tiredly, "Besides, I owe you a favor from last time." He added, referring to the incident with Lami last week.

Nami's eyes grew wide like saucers. Surprised and happy, she trailed after the doctor blissfully, signaling the men around them a positive gesture.

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **Silvia** Yes, indeed~ Thank you.

 **Chococatmarsh** Hugs and kisses too! Oh, I wanted to start. Do you think their progress is too slow?

 **IloveCelestialIce** Ahaha! Ang cute mo! Hindi, hindi. Si Cora sana. Haha! Ok na ba yung BoY? I'm waiting… *taps fingers* lol! No pressure though! Haha!

 **Sarge1130** Thank you for your reviews too! I really like your detailed reviews. I said this before, I'll say it again – it makes me want to rethink the plot I had in mind. ^_^


End file.
